


Vid: "Mineshaft" (Game of Thrones, Ros) / Challenge 2013

by Milly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Other, POV Female Character, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ros (Game of Thrones) character study, made for Vividcon 2013 Challenge amnesty. ("Mineshaft", Dessa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: "Mineshaft" (Game of Thrones, Ros) / Challenge 2013

**Description:** The list of things I used to be is longer than the list of things I am (Ros PoV)  
 _Made for VVC Challenge 2013_  
 **Source:** Game of Thrones (HBO)  
 **Song:** "Mineshaft", Dessa  
 **Length:** 1:12  
 **Size:** 23.1 MB  
 **Format:** avi (xvid)  
[ **DOWNLOAD**](http://www.inner-demons.org/eye/gameofthrones/milly_mineshaft.zip)(right click + save)

[LJ Post](http://milly.livejournal.com/369282.html)

**Author's Note:**

>  ****  
>  _Lyrics_  
>   
> 
> To the bottom of the mineshaft  
> The list of things I used to be is longer than the list of things I am  
> Ex-lover, ex-friend  
> Ex-communicated atheist, ex-patriot  
> Living in the heartland  
> Living on the small chance  
> Luck would save the last dance  
> For an underrated writer, overrated rapper  
> Undecided major on an unrelated matter  
> One day I'd like to say what all the tug-o-war was for  
> More than slack rope, more than sun stroke  
> Them rum soaked in sad jokes at rap shows  
> Some folks know how slow that trap closes,  
> Prose is closest I've ever been to feeling like I found it  
> I'm not a writer I just drink a lot about it  
> If diamonds are a girl's best friend  
> Then you can share a fine laugh and you can  
> Send me back to the bottom of the mineshaft
> 
> I've been here before and I know where it goes  
> It goes down (It goes down)
> 
> The plans that we made and the bills and the planes over downtown
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> This vid was almost entirely born from an interview I read with the show creators where they explained that since there was a lot exposition to do, they might as well have a character to act as someone "being talked to" and basically... what better than a ~~half~~ naked girl. And in the second season, they needed the point of view of the small people, so let's use her too. From her conception, Ros was meant to have very little agency other than someone who served a multitude of purposes to other people ("the list of things I used to be is longer than the list of things I am"). She does have agency though - she makes her own decisions, climbs the ladder herself... and when she accepts someone else's advice, she get killed... to illustrate the cruelty of two characters.
> 
> Because of her role on the show though, the best way to illustrate the character was by looking through her eyes rather than looking at her, so I used more "symbolic" shots pretty liberally.
> 
> Rewatching season 2 after knowing the fate that awaited her, the speech that Littlefinger gives her when she's crying over the Baratheon bastards being killed was especially chilling. He basically spells out, word for word, what eventually will happen to her.
> 
> Beyond her role in furthering male narratives, Ros really seemed to be a darker mirror of Sansa to me. Their relationships with Joffrey in season 2 definitely echoed one another, and they both had a similar trajectory for the marvel of King's Landing to its horrors slowly coming to the surface.
> 
> The challenge theme I chose for this vid was "Fuck You", but "self-portrait" also works.


End file.
